custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Soccer Team Hereo Ever! (SuperMalechi's version)
Michael's Soccer Team Hereo Ever! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on August 19, 1994. Plot When Michael wants to be a soccer team hereo for his soccer game practice, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Julie *Kathy *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #I Just Can't Wait #When I Grow Up #I Want to Be a Hereo #Wishing Wishes #Take Me Out to the Soccer Game #What a Soccer Day! #The Exercise Song #Exercise is Good for You #When You Have a Ball #Try and Try Again #Keep Trying #Do Your Best #Why Can't I #By Yourself #The Soccer Game Parade (tune to: The Alphabet Parade) #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Hero #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #A Friend Like You #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "A Welcome Home!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Classical Cleanup!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Whoo's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen silimar to from some 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (If The Shoe Fits..., I Can Be a Firefighter, Barney Safety, etc). this BJ costume also heard in "Explore Places With Barney!" (Feburary 3, 1995). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "On The Move!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Michael wears the same *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video *The same Michael's voice from used in this home video was also heard in of is a similar to "Season 2" episodes. *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!" Barney's "Hi Michael!" *One of the times Michael falls or lays down. This time, after "When You Have a Ball", he trips over a rock, and falls down, breaking his left ankle. *When Michael screams as he trips over a rock, and falls down, breaking his left ankle, Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day!") *Barney: Playing together is super-dee-duper! *Shawn: That's right, Barney. *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Is everybody out here! *Julie: What was that sound?! *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Hi everybody! I was *Barney: What color of soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you holding, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What's the name of your soccer nike shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go!